vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Stay/Transcript
FLASHBACK: 23 MAY 2009 - SHERIFF'S OFFICE (Sheriff Forbes talking to one of her deputy) Liz: Hey, Tony, I'm headed home for the night. Could you do me a favor and check up on the Lockwood place? Carol called again, another 5-Martini stalker sighting, oh, and some teenagers are planning a bonfire off route 13. No one's called to complain yet, but they will. See you. (Sheriff Forbes walk in to her office; The telephone is ringing) Liz: Forbes. I'll be right there. FLASHBACK: 23 MAY 2009 - HOSPITAL - MYSTIC FALLS (Liz went to the Mystic Fall Hospital to see what going on) Liz: Hey, what happened? Police officer: Accident up at Wickery bridge. Driver lost control, careened off into the water. Liz: Any other casualties? Police officer: Two. Liz: Survivors? Police officer:One. We found her up on the bank unconscious. She must have crawled out of the car and passed out. Liz: Elena Gilbert. (She saw Elena) Where's her brother? Who are the casualties? Police officer: Miranda and Grayson, her parents. (Police radio chatter) HIGH SCHOOL - MYSTIC FALLS Elena: Principal Weber, I know that graduation isn't for a few months, but Jeremy just got accepted into this great art school. Principal Weber: Jeremy Gilbert, I don't think so, not with his academic record. Elena: What's wrong with it? Principal Weber: You have a few hours? All right. Let's start with drug use in his freshman year. Damon: You mean the year that his parents died? Principal Weber: Ok. So what's the excuse for the next 3 years of woeful attendance? Damon: Extracurricular activities, health and fitness, that sort of thing. I mean, did you see how scrawny he used to be? Principal Weber: No, but I do recall the 4 months where he faked his own death. Damon: Funny thing about that, he actually didn't fake it. We went to this island off the coast of Canada in search of this cure for vampirism, and Jeremy... Elena: Damon! Principal Weber: Is this some sort of joke to you? Elena: No. Look. Jeremy has had a rough time here, I know, but that's part of the reason why we want him to go. Damon: Yeah. Principal Weber: Well, I'm sorry, but I can't let that happen. Damon: So can we try this my way now? Elena: We already compelled him into art school. Sorry that I wanted my little brother to actually get a degree. Damon: He will. He just won't earn it. Ok. Um... This small-town atmosphere doesn't nurture a creative spirit like Jeremy Gilbert, and it's of your opinion that it's high time for him to get the hell out of Mystic Falls. MYSTIC GRILL Jeremy: To Matt's phone, which is clearly more important than my last day in town. Matt: I'm here, aren't I? Where's Tyler? Jeremy: He broke up with his girlfriend. He gets a free pass. Look. I want to take this shot before Alaric changes his mind about letting me drink. Alaric: This place is closed for another hour. I'm making an exception. Cheers. Jeremy: Cheers. Matt: To you, brother. Alaric: I swear, Jeremy, if I get a call from the drunk tank in Santa Fe... Jeremy: You're gonna make your girlfriend give me an STD test again? Alaric: That cleared up, right? Jeremy: Ha ha ha! (Cell phone vibrating) Why is Enzo still alive, and why is he calling you? Matt: Nothing you need to worry about. (Beep) Hey, it's Jeremy's going-away party. Whatever you want, it can wait a day. Enzo (on phone): Actually, it can't. Don't worry. I'm not sending you back to Duke. I brought Duke to you. Matt: What the hell does that... Enzo: I take it from your abrupt pause that you either had a small stroke or Sarah walked in. It's good news either way. Make her feel welcome, oh, and don't go blabbing details of our little arrangement around the party. Your tongue functions much better inside your mouth. (Beep) Sarah: Matt. Hey. Matt: What are you doing here? Sarah: I got a call from the manager of this place. He needed someone to take pictures for the website, and he said you mentioned me. I mean, normally, the pictures I take are a little darker, but normally, I don't get paid, so thanks. Matt: You're welcome. Sarah: You want to show me around? Matt: Yeah. Yeah. Mm-hmm. Damon: Oh! Look who graduated. Oh! Ha! Jeremy: He was OK with it? Damon: Sure. I mean, practically flunking, missed 100 days of school, and you can barely spell the word "cat," but sure. He was fine with you graduating early. Elena: We helped the process along. Mm-hmm. I'm gonna get a drink. Jeremy: She ok? Damon: She will be. We all will. Somehow, we'll all find a way to move on without you, Jeremy. Oh, hey, just did. Oh, look under the cap. I jacked a little going-away present from Ric's girlfriend's stash. Put it away, you idiot. Tell your sister, I'll kill you... again. BILL FORBES' CABIN (Hand brake clicks) Caroline: If you really think about it, Jeremy leaving is for the best. I'm sure everything around him reminds him of Bonnie, and Elena's always wanted to protect him from vampire drama. Granted, he is going to art school, where the percentage rate for a well-paying job is one of the lowest in the country, but I really am happy for him. Stefan: Do you think you packed enough? Caroline: The whole point of this is for my mom to live out the rest of her time here in a relaxed and peaceful environment surrounded by the things that she loves, like photo albums and board games. Stefan: "The anthology of Shakespeare," volumes one through 12. Caroline: All the books that she's never gotten around to reading. (Cell phone vibrating) Stefan: Oh, hey, do you mind just... Do you mind getting that? Caroline: Oh. Yeah. Sorry. Um, ok. Um... Just... Sorry. Stefan: Yeah. It's ok. Caroline: Got it. Um... Hmm. Why is my mom calling you? (Beep) Are you going behind my back for information? Liz: Well, hello, Stefan. What a lovely voice you have. Caroline: Why are you calling him? Liz: You snuck out of the house this morning with so much as a hello. I may be a retired sheriff, but I am still a mother. What are you up to? Caroline: If I told you, it would ruin the surprise. Master bedroom. Liz: At least tell me if Stefan is there voluntarily or against his will. Caroline: Neither. He's here because you asked him to look after me. Liz: Sweetheart, that's not true. Caroline: Mom, I heard you talking to him in hospital. You asked him to look after me and make me smile and help me move on with my life after you're gone. Liz: I'm sure that's not the only reason he's there. Caroline: Mom, look. It's ok. Needed an extra set of hands, anyway. I will call you in 3 hours with all the details. Until then, no cheating. I love you. (Beep) SHERIFF'S OFFICE Damon: Not to be blunt, but I think dying gets you a ticket out of work. Just saying. How you feeling? Liz: Like I'm not gonna leave this job with unfinished business. I have all these open cases. Damon: Well, let me see if I can help you close a couple of them. Uhh! Yeah. This one was me. Me. Also me. Ooh, this one was Stefan's. Oh, wait. No. Me. Yeah. Liz: I always had a sneaking suspicion. What about this one? Damon: Elena's parents. Didn't know there was an open investigation. Liz: Well, at the time, I was taking care of Elena and Jeremy, and I didn't want to drag them through more heartache. Then when I was finally ready to reopen the wound, Elena had moved on, and you and I had become friends, and I worried that... Damon: What, that I was involved? Liz, no. No, I promise you. Liz: (Exhales) Miranda left me this message two hours before they got in that car, two hours before they drove off that road for no reason. Miranda (on voicemail): Liz, it's Miranda Gilbert. I have something urgent to talk to you about. Please call me back as soon as you can. Damon: I'll be damned. (Beep) Looks like you got a good, old-fashioned, sheriffy whodunit on your hands. MYSTIC GRILL Elena: You know I'm a vampire, right, a big sister with nearly perfect senses who can sneak up on you without making a sound. Really sucks for you. Give it. Jeremy: Damon gave it to me, and technically, it's from Ric's girlfriend's stash. Elena: Well, Damon is an idiot, and Alaric conveniently disappeared. So I can only yell at you. Jeremy: Yeah. Ric left. He was worried someone might recognize him when he's supposed to be dead. Elena: Right. That hadn't occurred to me. Our lives are so weird. Jeremy: That's the understatement of the century. Elena: Give me your lighter. Jeremy: What, really? Elena: Yes. I just decided that me smoking a joint with my little brother might be the most normal thing that we've done together in years. BILL FORBES CABIN Caroline: Look what I found in the... Stefan: You know, if you're gonna go for a spin, I suggest you get your helmet. Caroline: Ha ha! This is the bike that I learned to ride on. I just didn't know my mom kept it. It used to have these training wheels on the back with lights that would flash every time you pedaled. Then one day, my mom took them off and said it was time to be a big girl. You can imagine the princess-sized tantrum that followed. Stefan: Oh, they have lights. I don't blame you. Caroline: Yeah. So what's with all... this. Stefan: Oh, the box was loose, so I figured I would fix it. Caroline: You know that you don't have to do all this, right? Stefan: Well, actually, you could've had some serious problems... Exposed wires, electrical fires. Caroline: No. I mean being here with me. You know, if you have someplace else you'd rather be... Stefan: I don't. SHERIFF'S OFFICE Damon: Right. (Exhales) You know, this would be a lot more fun if I had some... Liz: Top right-hand drawer. Damon: Well, look at that. This is why you are a terrible sheriff. Liz: No. I'm a terrible sheriff because one of my best friends is the perp in half my open cases. Not till I finish this. Damon: Ah, suit yourself. Liz: Can I ask you something about that night? You saw Elena, and Stefan pulled her out of the car. Damon: Yeah. Stefan, always a one-upper. Liz: So you both just happened to be in town the night her parents died. Why? Damon: Well, believe it or not, Liz, I once had a mommy, too. She died around that day. In the years that my emotions were "on," I would stop by and leave flowers at her grave. Liz: You never talk about her. Damon: Not much to say. She died, old-timey disease... Consumption. Liz: Why do I feel like you're leaving something out? Damon: Tell you what. Why don't we use your investigative instincts to solve this? Come here. Check this out. All right. So why were the Gilberts taking Wickery bridge when old Miller road was clearly 10 minutes faster, and why are there no skid marks at the scene of the accident, and why was the trunk full of luggage as if they were going out of town? Liz: Something did happen that night. OUTSIDE MYSTIC GRILL Jeremy: Let me have your car. Elena: No way in hell. Jeremy: Oh, come on. I'm moving to a new town, starting a new life. I need a car. Elena: And it has to be mine? Jeremy: Just compel yourself a new one. Elena: Oh, God, how many cars you think we've destroyed? Like, more than the average family, right? Jeremy: Mom and dad's station wagon. That's one. Elena: That SUV on my birthday. Jeremy: Katherine wrapped my car around a light post. That's 3. Elena: They really didn't give us many fries, did they? Jeremy: Yeah, they did. You just ate them all. (Snickers) (Cell phone rings) Elena: Hmm... Oh, my God, we're so busted. Jeremy: Dude, just click ignore. Elena: Dude, I am. Ha ha! Oh... it's official. I am the world's worst sister. Jeremy: Don't be stupid. Elena: I am. Mom and dad died, and what did I do? I let you be Jenna's problem because I couldn't deal. I shut you out. I shut everybody out. Jeremy: But I never thought that made you a bad sister. If anything, it was nice to have someone to go through it with. When you got better, that's when I felt the most alone. That wasn't your fault. You were healing. I wasn't. (Cell phone rings) (Beep) Elena: What, Damon? I'm bonding with my brother. Damon (on phone): I want to run something by you. Is there any chance you can get to the sheriff's office? Elena: I'm not so sure it's a good idea to be around a sheriff right now. Ha ha! Jeremy and I smoked your going-away present. Damon (on phone): Are you stoned? Elena: No. I'm lightly buzzed. Damon (on phone): Ahh, ok. Well, you need so eye drops, a squirt of perfume, and half a pizza. This is important. Elena: Ok. I'll walk over now. (Beep) Whew. Hide the evidence. See you at home. Jeremy: Uh! Mm. Enzo: What is that strange smell? So I hear you're leaving town. Probably smart, considering you tried to kill me and, surprise, I'm still here. INSIDE MYSTIC GRILL Sarah: So we can go moodier with the lighting if you want or feature more patrons or menu items. Matt: No. These are great. I'll just send these over to my manager. Whoa, too far. Sarah: Oh, my God. Ha ha! Totally forgot that was on there. Matt: Anyone ever tell you you're a really good photographer? Sarah: Yeah, but obviously, I didn't take that one. Matt: Who did? Uh, whoa. Never mind. It's none of my business. (Cell phone vibrating) (Beep) This is gonna come as a shock to you, but this is not a good time. Enzo (on phone): Oh, this will come as a shock to you, but I don't care. There's a tunnel along the river off route 13. It's dark, private. I want you to bring our photographer friend there. Matt: Yeah? What are you gonna do to her? Enzo: Take her hand, exchange pleasantries, standard introductory behavior. Matt: If you want to meet her, come here. Enzo: See, that sounded like you telling me what to do. Matt: Oh, is this the part where you threaten my mom again? Because that's brave. Enzo: Yeah. You're right. That was uncalled for. After all, what has your mum ever done to me? Well, except that one night... Matt: I'm hanging up now. Enzo: So I went with something local. It's more noble, right, Jeremy? Mmph... Oh, trying to say something? It's a bit garbled with all the blood. Oh, there. He said, "mmuh..." Matt: What the hell did you do? Enzo: Nothing too serious yet. So care to reconsider my request?(Beep) BILL FORBES CABIN Stefan: Hey, so you brought an entire crate of these. Any idea where I should store them? Caroline:There's a cellar under the stairs. Stefan: You ok? Caroline: Do you realize that whichever book my mom reaches for could be the last thing that she ever reads? "Jane Eyre" is 600 pages. What if she doesn't finish, or, worse, what if she gets halfway through and then realizes that she hates it? What if she wastes her final precious moments on a terrible book? I just don't want to be held responsible for ruining her last literary experience. Stefan: Caroline, let me deal with the books. Caroline: No. No. I should do it. Stefan: I have probably read every single one of these. I'm happy to take the responsibility. Caroline:(Exhales) Heh. I'm opening this. Stefan: Thought that was for your mom. Caroline: Oh, it was. SHERIFF'S OFFICE Elena: Honestly, I don't remember why we took that route home, and I had no idea that there was luggage in the trunk. Liz: What about the lack of skid marks? Any reason your dad would just drive off the road like he was trying to avoid something without braking? Elena: I was texting with Bonnie when it happened. Embarrassing, I know. Damon: What about the voicemail? Elena: I wasn't home that night. You really think there's something up with my parents' crash? Liz: I don't know, but given the way this town works, I wouldn't be surprised. Oh, I'm so sorry, Elena. I know I should've brought this up sooner, but in those first few weeks after your parents died, I... Elena: No. You took care of Jeremy and I. I remember. Poor Jenna was trying and failing, but you let us stay at your place. You took us to school, made us dinner. Damon: Wait. You cook? Elena: You really tried. Ha ha! Ha ha! Liz: Ha ha! Elena: I'll see if Jeremy knows anything. Liz: Thanks. Elena: Yeah. Damon: (Exhales) Hey... Oh... You ok? Liz: Yep. Yep. I'm good. Damon: Yeah? Liz: I'm fine. Damon: Ok. TUNNEL OFF ROUTE 13 Sarah: Sure. I'll follow a guy I barely know into a shady tunnel. Matt: Hey, would you rather take more pictures of potato skins? I thought you were into dark subject matter. Sarah: Ha! Graffiti. How provocative. Matt: This is Mystic Falls. This is about as dark as it gets. Sarah: Ha ha ha! (Camera shutter clicks) (Exhales) About those photos, my roommate took them for her art final. I don't have a boyfriend if that's what you're wondering. Matt: Heh heh. (Cell phone vibrates) (Beep) (Camera shutter clicking) Matt: All right. We're here. Where the hell are you? Enzo (on phone): I'm here. You don't see me? Matt: No. I can't. Enzo: Take a few steps to your left. Here I am. (Tires screeching) Matt: Ooh! Matt! (Coughing) BILL FORBES CABIN Footsteps opens Caroline: Sighs They're running a little late. Apparently, my mom chose today to tackle an entire career worth of cold cases. Stefan: Hmm, well, they're gonna have a lot of catching up to do. So, I realize it doesn't matter. Caroline: What doesn't matter? Stefan: It doesn't matter what book your mom reads in her final precious moments. It doesn't matter if it's good or if it's terrible. It doesn't matter because life isn't about your final moments. It's about the moments that led up to them. (Music playing) Caroline: I know. I just wanted it to be perfect, you know? I just wanted... Stefan: Control? Hey, look. If anyone can control death... It's you. Caroline: I know that she asked you to look after me. Stefan: Caroline, that's not what... Caroline: I'm ok with it, really. I'm glad, actually, because I don't know if I would be able to get through this on my own. Stefan: I'm not here because your mom asked me to look after you. Caroline: Then why are you here? Stefan: Well, because you're my friend, because I know what it feels like to lose a mother, and because when you told me you hated me, that was pretty much the worst thing I had heard in a long time. Caroline: I think we both know I never really hated you. (They kiss) Caroline: One of us should probably say something. Stefan: Go for it. Caroline: Not that. TUNNEL OFF ROUTE 13 Sarah: I called 911. Matt: You need to get out of here. Sarah: What the hell kind of a person just barrels into someone and then drives off like that? Enzo: Are you ok? What happened? Do you need help? I was out walking, and I heard you two. Sarah: We're waiting for the stupid ambulance, but he seems bad, like, really bad. His breathing is... Enzo: I think he punctured a lung. Matt: Fix it. Sarah: What, are you, like, an EMT or something? Enzo: Not exactly, sweetheart. Matt: Coughs Sarah: Oh, my God, we have to do something. Enzo: Look. I can help, but... What's your name? Sarah: Sarah. Enzo: Sarah? Right. I need you to remain calm what you're about to see is something you've never seen before. Just promise me you'll remain calm. Sarah: I promise. Just help him, please. (Enzo bites his wirst) Sarah: Oh, my God. Enzo: You staying calm, luv? Matt: Coughs Sarah: How did you just... Did you just... BOARDING HOUSE - KITCHEN Elena: There you are. Oh, my God, what happened? Jeremy: Enzo's a dick is what happened. Elena: Are you kidding me? Sit down. I'm gonna kick his ass. Jeremy: I don't need my big sister beating up bullies, thanks. What'd the sheriff want? Elena: She wanted to talk about the night that mom and dad died. She thinks something else happened, like maybe it wasn't an accident. Jeremy: Then what was it... A vampire attack, a werewolf in the road? What else could we possibly go through? Elena: Mom had called her a couple of hours before the crash. She left an urgent message asking her to call back. Think. Do you remember anything out of the ordinary about that night? Chuckles What? Jeremy: I... I used to smoke pot in my room. Mom caught me that night. She said she was gonna have me arrested. So she called the sheriff. She was pretending to be all business, but I could hear Jenna giggling outside. It was the last time we spoke, fighting through a door. SHERIFF'S OFFICE Damon: That makes sense. Yeah. I'll let her know. (Beep) So the message was a joke. Miranda wanted you to bust Jeremy for smoking pot. Well, what about everything else, I mean, the route, the skid marks? What about the luggage? Damon: There was a storm the day before. Jeremy's dad was planning a secret trip to their lake house, and the storm rained them out. Liz: The storm. Yeah. Oh, the storm that dropped a power line across old Miller road, explaining why they took Wickery bridge, which had a drainage issue before its renovation, meaning the road was probably still slick. Damon: Slick roads, no skid marks. Liz: The storm, that was the reason. Mystery solved. (Exhales) Would you mind calling Caroline and telling her she can surprise me tomorrow? I'm not really feeling up to it tonight. Damon: Absolutely. I'll go get the car. (Liz puts her badge on the table and gives her office one last look). SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE Elena: Sighs Yeah. Thanks for letting me know. Just call me if there's any other updates, ok? Bye. (Beep) Jeremy: What happened? Sheriff ok? Elena: Ah, you weren't supposed to hear that. Damon said that she's getting worse. Jeremy: I can't leave now, no way, not with the sheriff sick and Enzo on a rampage. It's not the right time. (Door opening, Alaric walks in). Elena: No kidding, because the right time was a couple of years ago. Enzo could have killed you today, and the other day, Liv threw you across a room, and let's not forget the time that you actually died. Alaric: She's right. Time to get the hell out of here. Elena: You deserve a normal life, Jer. You deserve the life of a kid whose only baggage is that he lost his parents. Come on. Let's get you to the airport. Alaric: Actually, why don't you let me take him? You should go be with Liz. Jeremy: I'll call you when I get to the airport and when I land. Elena: Um... And in a couple days, expect an SUV-sized package from me. Jeremy: Wait. Hang on. You're giving me your car? Elena: Just don't crash it, ok? (They hug, Elena Exhales) FORBES HOUSE Damon: Ok. Get in there. Ohh... Nice PJs situation. You look hot. Luz: Oh, I do not have the energy to tell you how deeply that disturbs me. playing Damon: You wanted more today, didn't you, about the accident? Liz: If there had been a supernatural reason they died, it would've been easier, would've been a reason. As it is, it was just an accident. It was a stupid accident. Damon: No. You wanted someone to blame. Liz: I did everything right, Damon. I lived a good life. I took care of my family. I just... Damon: I know. Sometimes really terrible things happen to amazing people. Sobs Sniffles Liz: I have to admit, there is a certain amount of peace knowing I'll be one of the only people in Mystic Falls to die an ordinary death. (Both chuckle) I'm exceptionally ordinary. I'm ok with that. Caroline is anything but. She was meant to be extraordinary, and she needs to know how proud I am of her. Damon: Yeah. She will. You tell her yourself. Come on. Lay down on this bed. Liz: Oh... Ok. Thank you. Damon: For what? Liz: For today, for being here. Damon: You know, I didn't get a chance to spend much time with my mom before she died. I volunteered to write the eulogy, and then when she actually died, I didn't even go to the funeral. Liz: You want a second chance? Damon: Hmm? Liz: Write mine... Only do me a favor... Nothing dirty. Damon: No promises. Liz: Oh... I'll take that drink now. Damon: Yeah? I'll be right back. Want rocks, or you want neat? Liz? MYSTIC FALLS HOSPITAL Caroline: Where is she? Elizabeth Forbes, what room's she in? Damon: Caroline. Caroline: Damon. Damon: She fell asleep. ON SLOW MOTION I couldn't wake her up. They said she slipped into a come. They said they can make her comfortable. Caroline: She's not comfortable. She's dying! (get inside the room) I didn't get to say good-bye. I didn't get to say good-bye to my mom. Stefan: Tyler, hey, it's Stefan. You might want to head back to Mystic Falls. Caroline's mom isn't doing too hot. I'll call you with updates. (Beep) What'd the doctors say? Damon: Oh, she's stable, but, you know. Stefan: How much longer? Damon: Not long. The hospital says she has a DNR, so... beeping I'm gonna get some air. Caroline: I should have been with her. Stefan: You didn't know. Caroline: But I knew she was sick, and I knew it was bad. Stefan: Caroline... Caroline: I'm her daughter, Stefan, OK? I was supposed to give her peace and convince her that I would be OK and thank her for being an amazing mom. God, I don't ever remember the last thing that I said to her. I was supposed to be with her in her final moment. Stefan: You still can. A BUS STOP OUTSIDE MYSTIC FALLS brake clicks Alaric: Oh! Oh, yeah. Airport looks packed. Alaric: Yeah. Long-ass security line, too. Alaric: Oh... I don't want you to miss your flight. I know you have orientation tomorrow. (Jeremy smiles) Look. This probably goes without saying, but you keep this shut till you get off the bus. Just stuff that above your seat. This is where you're headed. The bus will take you to a town about 30 miles north of Santa Fe. Now, I can't confirm if these are actual animal attacks or something else, but it's worth looking into... Jeremy: I'm on it. Alaric: And, man, you're probably gonna have to generate some art to actually sell the story because if Elena finds out this is one big lie, she's not gonna just kill you, but she's gonna kill me, too. Jeremy: Yeah. Elena will be fine as long as she thinks that I'm safe. Alaric: And happy. You know, a responsible guardian would try and stop you... Jeremy: But? Alaric: But, believe it or not, you're actually an adult now, and you found your purpose. So might as well pursue it. Granted, being a vampire hunter doesn't lend itself to a healthy social life. Jeremy: Yeah, turns out a social life isn't as much fun as kicking vampire ass. Alaric: Just don't do anything stupid, ok? I'll send you leads. You can follow up on them. Jeremy: You already went over this. No one needs to worry about me, ok? (Alaric hugs him) Ha ha! All right. It's not like I'm not gonna have e-mail or anything. Alaric: Just shut up. Let me hug you. I'm proud of you, Jeremy. Jeremy: Hey, do me a favor. If Bonnie ever comes back... Alaric: You'll be the first person I call. playing Creak LIZ HOSPITAL ROOM Stefan: Try to clear your mind. Caroline: Ok. Stefan: Think about your favorite memory of your mom. Caroline: I don't know. There's too many. Stefan: It's ok. It's ok. Just relax. Close your eyes. Open up your mind. We're gonna live in her memories. Caroline: We can do that? (Stefan nods) Stefan: Just take her hand. FLASHBACK - BILL FORBES CABIN Young Caroline: I want to stop. Liz: If you stop, you'll never learn, sweetie. Young Caroline:I don't want to learn. Liz: Yes, you do. Young Caroline: I can't do it. Liz: Just pedal. Young Caroline: I'm gonna fall off. Liz: I'm holding you up, sweetheart. You can't fall. Young Caroline: I'm scared. I want my other wheels back on. PRESENT DAY - LIZ HOSPITAL ROOM Stefan: It's working. FLASHBACK - BILL FORBES CABIN Liz: Keep pedaling. You can do it. Young Caroline: Don't let go, mommy. Liz: I won't, not till you're ready. Young Caroline: Don't let go. I'm not ready. Liz: Yes, you are. PRESENT DAY - LIZ HOSPITAL ROOM Caroline: Mom... beep Mom... sobs She's gone. END See More Category:Episode Transcripts Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Six